


Pressure

by Avenger_Hawk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Power Imbalance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenger_Hawk/pseuds/Avenger_Hawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hungover morning. A gust of wind. Words unsaid. Sudden actions, and two brothers feeling too much, too deep for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first oneshot.  
> I first wrote it as such, but it also became, adapted, ch. 10 of my long fic In Power We Entrust The Love Advocated.
> 
> Even if I quoted Nine Inch Nails I suggest, for those who like classical music, to listen to Satie's Gnossienne no. 1. It has a circular, rollercoaster like vibe that in my opinion conveys the feelings of this story.

 

 

 

> _"It comes down to this.  
> _ _Your kiss._  
>  _Your fist._  
>  _And your strain._  
>  _It gets under my skin._  
>  _Within._  
>  _Take in the extent of my sin"_
> 
> _(Nine Inch Nails, Sin)_

* * *

Itachi wakes up to the sound of pouring water.

It's a little later than usual, he can tell from the brighter shade of light.

He doesn't have any missions today yet staying idly in bed is not in his nature.

Sasuke doesn't work either: they arranged their shifts to make it so.

They celebrated the younger's birthday the evening before.

With alcohol still lingering on his movements, but not on his thoughts, Itachi gets out of bed.

It's not raining; the sound comes from the shower faucet.

Eyeing both the bathroom and Sasuke's room, whose door is open, he spots a mess of clothes and a towel on the floor, thought the boy doesn't seem in distress, and the warmth of the house won't let his still wet hair catch a cold.

The elder heads to the bathroom to finally turn the faucet off, but instead of doing it he sets the temperature and takes a quick shower, to wash away yesterday's remains.

_To wash away Sasuke's lips from his mouth._

_It was better to forget about that kiss._

_Sasuke was drunk, and letting him drink was his fault in the first place. He was confused. He is confused._

_There was no need to dwell on it._

_Yet, the taste of his lips haunted him._

When he's done he feels cleaner in body and spirit.

He mindlessly takes some clothes from the drawer to prepare for the day.

Even without missions there are chores to do.

He is putting a pair of trousers on when, hearing a groan, he checks on Sasuke again.

His brother, chest rising and falling slowly and steadily, is just stretching in his sleep.

_The movement made his pajama pants hang looser on his hips._

* * *

A sudden gust of wind throws the window open and there's no time to chastise his thoughts.

Sasuke's headband, haphazardly thrown over a shelf, is tumbling down. Its metal plate, especially its angle, is going to hurt him.

With a swift, catlike motion Itachi jumps on the bed to block it.

The shifting on the mattress, though minimal, is enough to open Sasuke's eyes.

With a drowsy look he takes in the sight of his brother on his knees, looming above him, looking slightly worried.

_His tightened abdomen, his bare chest involuntarily displaying goose bumps._

_His hard nipples._

"You drank too much for a first time. How are you feeling?" Itachi asks, showing him the headband.

Being a usually orderly person, Sasuke remembers to have thrown it somewhere it didn't belong.

_He was drunk and he didn't care about order yesterday._

_He only had one thing in mind._

_Itachi's lips._

_Itachi's taste._

"Headache's almost gone." He replies.

Itachi would like to get off but if Sasuke is stretching again, from under him.

_His arms above his head, his body artistically displayed._

"It's your fault, niisan. You made me drink…" Sasuke says with a smirk.

_I drank because I wanted you pay more attention to me._

_I drank too much because I wanted more._

"But now you know the effects of alcohol" rebukes Itachi, masking the unease with a half smile.

_It's my fault for letting you drink._

_It's my fault for not stopping you when you kissed me._

_It's my fault for not being able to chase these thoughts away._

He tries to get off the bed but Sasuke grabs his hand and holds it tighly.

His gesture is so abrupt that Itachi loses his balance.

_Sasuke's emotions are as strong and uncontrolled as his hands._

_Itachi's resolve to stay away is as drowsy as his balance._

The elder leans on the other elbow, so not to weigh on his brother.

_So not to close the little space between their bodies._

The plaque on the headband becomes warm between their hands.

"Do you need something, Sasuke?" Itachi's tone is more serious.

_He can't smile when their mouths are so close, or Sasuke might see in it something that can't be._

"Just stay here". Sasuke mutters.

The elder pretends he didn't hear and tries to move away, again  _–even if those eyes are begging him to stay –_ but Sasuke's legs entwine around his own, again, with too much strength, preventing him to get up and walk away.

"Sasuke…"

Itachi sighs, not being sure about what to say.

Especially not when Sasuke is arching his back beneath him.

* * *

Sasuke is not just stretching his muscles now.

_He is trying to reach him. He is striving for a connection with him._

They both shiver when their chests touch.

_Even if their skin burn at the contact._

Sasuke doesn't speak.

He just moves, carefully watching Itachi watching him. Then, his face turns towards his brother's right arm.

Itachi can't help but admire the curve of his tense neck, the blue veins under his pale skin, his jaw line, his graceful profile. He is so focused on details that he shouldn't notice, that he doesn't stop the boy from placing his lips on his inner forearm.

It's a light peck, as if he wants to apologize.

Only it soon becomes pressing and heavy.

Tightly holding Itachi's wrist –the elder can't move at all now –Sasuke arches again.

He's staring at him again, biting his lip, looking determined and exposed at the same time.

Their groins touch. He is hard.

Itachi tries to dismiss the idea.

_Determined to do what?_

_Sasuke is young and confused. Still intoxicated, maybe._

It's not easy to dismiss that sensation, when  _his own brother_ keeps arching under him, pressuring him to come lower, until lower he comes, without even realizing.

* * *

"Sasuke. Stop." Itachi commands, shifting a little so that their groins won't come into direct contact.

_It's hard to not give in to the pleasure that comes from such an intimate touch._

_It's hard to be unresponsive when he is on top of someone so eager, even though forbidden._

He feels Sasuke's stomach twitching  _–his first reaction is hardening his muscles as if it were a fight. He is not sure of what he wants yet –_ before relaxing and moaning deeply as he takes all of his weight.

By applying his body's pressure unto the younger's abdomen Itachi tries to pin him down and prevent further movements, but it's useless. Judging by his defiant look the boy likes to be crushed under him.

_Or maybe he knows better than Itachi how pointless it is to resist._

_Especially when the elder's cock is pressing unto his stomach and it's becoming harder and harder each time he moves, no matter how strong he is pinned down._

"No." the younger replies, thrusting upwards with such vehemence that the further and sudden lack of air makes him cough.

Itachi shifts immediately. Still trying to catch his breath  _–feeling Itachi's body is more important than feeling air in his lungs –_ Sasuke follows his movement.

Itachi shivers when their crotches touch: his lips parted, he stifles a moan, unlike Sasuke.

_He tells himself that he should move away no matter how strong is Sasuke's grip on him, no matter how strong is his grip on Sasuke's heart._

_He tells himself that he is older and more experienced thus he should be wiser._

_He tells himself that he must protect Sasuke, not taint him._

_He tells himself that it's hard to get free from Sasuke's steely grasp without hurting him_.

He stays still, breathing deeply and slowly, trying to ignore  _everything_.

The boy's maneuvers beneath him.

His angry expression  _–he can take Itachi's reproaches. He welcomes them, even. Unlike his indifference –_ and the frustrated bite on his forearm.

How, as he lifts said forearm, Sasuke pulls his hand over his lips, kissing the tip of his fingers, one by one.

The gesture lacks the lascivious licking and sucking, by which more experienced ones simulate another intimate act, yet his lustful and at the same time innocent gaze turns it into something much more enticing.

So much that even if Itachi's mind repeats over and over the principles he  _must_  follow, the borders he  _mustn't_  cross, his hips start moving in synch with Sasuke's.

* * *

_He can't lose control. He must not give in to that pleasure, or Sasuke will demand more._

_Or he will demand more from Sasuke._

"You don't know what you want."

He says huskily.

_His voice should sound stern._

Sasuke doesn't reply.

_Maybe he didn't even hear his words. Maybe his ears only caught the desire in his tone, as the elder's eyes are lost into his tormented look, his face is buried between long silken locks, their bodies rocking at the same sensuous pace._

"You don't understand what _this_ means."

The elder reiterates.

"Whatever. I don't care."

Sasuke's retorts defiantly.

His lips stay parted, inviting Itachi to seal them with his own, but even if the elder craves to taste them _-and devour them. And devour him-_  he can't taint his brother with his selfish want.

_The same want as his brother. But he must be wiser._

With his free hand  _–fingers still tingling for his butterfly kisses –_ he caresses Sasuke's face.

_A gesture that during their childhood meant affection. A gesture that now is conveying his desire, regret, fear. Love._

He traces those lips that want him so badly.

_That he wants so badly._

* * *

Sasuke's dark eyes open wide when Itachi covers his mouth.

_Not to abuse him, not to silence him, but to avoid looking at it before he loses himself plunging into those tempting lips, thus making Sasuke lose himself._

Under his clamped shut fingers the younger's soft lips part slightly.

Under his weight the younger's body keeps thrusting, his hard cock rubbing against Itachi's sending shivers down his spine.

* * *

Sasuke doesn't expect Itachi grinding back with greater and relentless strength.

_Itachi is bigger, heavier and stronger than him after all._

He doesn't expect his grip on the elder to be countered so easily.

The younger spreads his legs to give him more access to every inch of his body  _–the thin fabric of their clothes feeling suddenly heavy –_ urging him to go faster, deeper, as his free hand roams over his back, teeth graze his fingers, tongue draws circles over them, between muffled moans.

He can't help entangling his fingers between Itachi's hair and pull his face lower, closer, even if his mouth is covered.

He holds his breath when their noses brush and Itachi's lips press against his own hand.

Beneath him, Sasuke's mouth and body become so demanding that the elder's fingers twitch, unwillingly parting, until the tip of their tongues brush, and everything seems to stop for a moment, every sensation they've felt seems enhanced and it would be easy to part fingers a little more and obtain complete access to the craving boy's mouth.

It would be easy to remove the hand and kiss him completely while grinding him deep into the mattress. It would be easy to continue, taking off his clothes, taking him.

But it would be wrong.

_"Whatever, I don't care."_

_"It's your fault, niisan."_

_Sasuke's words, even if spoken with a different purpose, trouble him._

_It's Itachi's fault for not being strong enough to suppress everything he feels._

_It's his fault for not making Sasuke care about the meaning and the repercussions of their desire._

_It's his fault for not having tried harder to contain forbidden actions._

_It's his fault for having overlapped their hands, their bodies, their lips, with something in between them –a metal plaque, fabric, a hand –so not to melt into each other._

_He already went too far._

"You may not care about what  _this_  means, but I must do, Sasuke."

Itachi mutters as he gets himself free from his hold, placing the headband on the farthest corner of the bed.

The temperature in the house seems colder, now that their bodies are no longer connected.

"Forgive me."

His wrist is no longer restrained but there's another, invisible, unbreakable chain that binds him to the boy whose pale face is now flushed, whose taut body is still waiting for him to give shape to his desire  _–to his need –_ of him, whose eyes are begging him to come back, whose words he chooses to ignore.

_If he didn't his resolve would crumble, and the chain, made of affection, desire, regret, fear, love, would choke his naïve, confused, beloved Sasuke._

_"I must protect you from everything. Even from myself."_

_Itachi tells himself as he leaves the room._

* * *

 

 

 

> _"You give me the reason.  
> _ _You give me control."_ _(Nine Inch Nails, Sin)_

**Author's Note:**

> Intercourse often represents the resolution of a pre-existing tension, sexual or emotional. I didn't want to resolve theirs, in my story. I think that, for a change, it's interesting to follow their internal turmoil (Sasuke's need for Itachi, his naivete, his inexperience, and Itachi's guilt for being attracted to his brother) in all his rollercoaster-like path, with its ups and downs, the moments it feels ok to lose themselves in sensations and feelings, and the moments the mind forbids to go further.
> 
> Fanfiction are usually about "real" intercourse because it's perceived as hotter and more satisfying, no pun intented, for characters, author and reader.
> 
> Clothed sex, dry humping, heavy petting or whatever you call it, to me represents the same tension I wanted to depict. It's sensual and intense, it's a sort of tug-of-war, between Itachi and Sasuke, their different perspectives and desires (are they so different?), and between the "righteous" brotherly life and something more.


End file.
